gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion
Disney:Invasion is an action/platform game developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Disney Interactive Studios and Activision. It features an up-to-4-player co-op gameplay mechanic while traversing through the Disney universe. It focuses on combat. It was released for the Nintendo Wii U, the Sony PlayStation 4, and the Microsoft Xbox 360. Plot The plot of the story is that an unknown force is causing trouble in the Disney Universe. Mickey Mouse is alerted about this and is called to duty. He goes through the different worlds defeating resurrected villains of that particular world. (Although you don't have to play as him.) The mysterious force is changing its minions each time, and things get complicated. That's all for now, but i'll go deeper into the plot Characters Playable *Mickey Mouse (Default) *Donald Duck (Default) *Goofy (Default) *Minnie Mouse (Default) *Simba (The Lion King) (Unlocked after entering the Pride Lands) *Mulan (Mulan) (Unlocked after entering the Forbidden City) *Hercules (Hercules) (Unlocked after entering Olympus) *Aladdin (Aladdin) (Unlocked after entering Agrabah) *Ariel (with legs) (The Little Mermaid) (Unlocked after entering Atlantica) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Unlocked after entering Notre Dame) *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) (Unlocked after completing Beast's Castle) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) (Unlocked after entering Hawaii) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare before Christmas) (Unlocked after entering Halloween Town) *Tron (TRON) (Unlocked after completing the Grid) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) (Unlocked after entering Port Royal) *John Carter (John Carter) (Unlocked after entering Mars) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) (Unlcoked after entering Star Command) *Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) (Unlocked after entering Monsters Inc.) *Flik (A Bug's Life) (Unlocked after entering Ant Island) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) (Unlocked after entering Metroville) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (Unlocked after entering Litwak's Arcade) *Merida (Brave) (Unlocked after entering DunBroch) *EVE (WALL-E) (Unlocked after entering the Axiom) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (Unlocked by beating the game) Bosses *Pete (Castle) *Scar (Pride Lands) *Shan Yu (Forbidden City) *Hades (Olympus) *Jafar (Agrabah) *Ursula (Atlantica) *Frodo (Notre Dame) *Gaston (Beast's Castle) *Leroy (Hawaii) *Oogie Boogie (Halloween Town) *MCP (Grid) *Davy Jones (Port Royal) *Sab Than (Mars) *Zurg (Star Command) *Randall (Monsters Inc.) *Hopper (Ant Island) *Omnidroid/Syndrome (Metroville) *Turbo (Litwak's Arcade) *Mor'du (DunBroch) *Auto (Axiom) *Chernabog (Bald Mountain) (Final Boss) DLC Classic Pack *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis) *Pochahontas (Pochahontas) Show Pack *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Hugo (Gargoyles) Live Pack *Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Charlie Landers (Aaron Stone) *Adam Davenport (Lab Rats) *Cody Martin (The Suite Life) Villains Pack *Hades (Hercules) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Zurg (Toy Story/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Marvel Pack *Spider-man *Iron Man *Captain America *Wolverine Star Wars Pack *Luke Skywalker *Darth Vader *Han Solo *Yoda Collectables This game has many collectables for you to find hidden throughout the levels. These collectables are trophies of various Disney characters. Here's a list *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dwarves (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Malificent (Sleeping Beauty) *Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Scamp and Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bambi (Bambi) *Thumper (Bambi) *Flower (Bambi) *Faline (Bambi) *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Louis (Princess and the Frog) *Ray (Princess and the Frog) *Facilier (Princess and the Frog) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Mater (Cars) *Sally (Cars) *Chick Hicks (Cars) *Carl Fredrickson (Up) *Russel (Up) *Dug (Up) *Kevin (Up) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Samson (The Wild) *Ryan (The Wild) *Benny (The Wild) *Kazar (The Wild) *Bolt (Bolt) *Mittens (Bolt) *Rhino (Bolt) *Penny (Bolt) *Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Doofinshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Kiara and Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Sheego (Kim Possible) *Drakken (Kim Possible) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Electric Mayhem (Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot) (The Muppets) Category:Crossover Category:Disney Category:Wii U games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Platformer Category:Multiplayer